Who knew?
by SierraMarie2411
Summary: Just 2 teenagers, completely normal. Edward and Bella do a mythical creature project together. They make up a story to describe vampires and werewolves. Will the story get personal? This story was created by sierra cullen101 AND twilightobssesed12345


Chapter One: Mythical Creature Project

It was any normal time of day at Forks High. Mr. Greguras was boring the English class all to hell, when all a sudden, he caught everyones attention with an interesting assignment, that was now being described. "Class, I have an interesting assignment for you to do that will be due on Monday. Listen carefully, because I am not going to repeat myself. I want you and your partner to create some kind of story about mythical creatures. It can be anything you want, as long as its mythical. Now, I am going to pair you guys up into two, so bear with me please. Ah lets see, we will put Bella and Edward together, Jessica and Mike, Peter and Kate, And Hayley and Sierra. Okay, now that you have your partner, I want you to go to a computer and start brainstorming what you are going to write about." Great. I was paired up with Edward. I had nothing against him, but he never said a word. How was I suppose to brainstorm, if he only brainstormed with himself? Ugh- this was going to be a long week. I walked over to Edward's computer, and sat down. " So, Bella. What do you want creature do you wanna work on?" Edward asked. I was shocked. That was the first time I had ever heard him speak. " Well- um I was thinking of doing something along the lines of Vampires and werewolves. I mean, no one would do that, because no one talks about them. What do you think we should do?" I asked. " Well, honestly I had the same idea as you. So now all we have to do is brainstorm ideas on the computer, and then we will be all set." Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone. "How about the werewolves and the vampires are like allies. They hate each other, and they even made their own territory. And how about the vampire coven is a family?" I suggested, not sure if he was going to agree with me. "But making them a family would be too girlish!: Edward whined. I gave him a skeptical look. "Deal with it!" I cried. Not all of this story was going to be all about him. Edward started to type what we had come up with so far. I glanced over at the computer screen, and this is what I saw.

Mythical project Bella Cullis an Edward Masen

vampire and werewolf allies

make own territory

vampire coven is family

" How about the vampire's skin is deathly white? They can't go out into the sunlight because they would sparkle." Edward suggested. "Wow you do have a girlish side to you." I said, laughing quietly to myself. He didn't say anything, he just continued to write on the computer.

After a while, asked him about the characters that were going to be in the story. "Who are we going to put in the story for the vampire coven- I mean family?" He asked, as if he was reading my mind. " Uh- well I have a sister named Alice. We could put her boyfriend, Jasper in it too." I suggested. " Yea that's good. And I have a older cousin, Carlisle .We could add his new wife, Esme. I'm sure they will be pleased that we thought of them." I could tell that he was getting excited, although I didn't know why. " And we could add my cousin, Emmet, and through in his girlfriend Rosalie." I said. "that could be the whole family. It would be so cute!! Carlisle and Esme could be the parents, Emmet and Rosalie could be the eldest of all the kids, and then-" "Alice and Jasper can be the middle-aged of all the kids, and we could be the youngest." Edward said. I looked up at him, and he was staring directly in my eyes. I could tell that he was waiting for a response for that, so I said, "Well, I can see you fitting into the family, but how would I fit into the story?" " Easy. We adopt you as a human, and then I grow attracted to you, and then I turn you into a vampire." He said with a crooked smile that I absolutely adored the moment he put it on his face. " But that is so..... clishe....." I said. "We need a last name for the family. How about Cullan? Like Cullis and Masen put together." I said. " Yeah thats a great idea, Bella!!" He started to type in the last part of the brainstoming.

Mythical project Bella Cullis an Edward Masen

1. vampire and werewolf allies

own territory

3. vampire coven is family

4. Last name Cullen

"Oops! I spelled the last name wrong." Edward muttered. "No wait that looks good. Let's leave it like that." I said, staring at the computer screen. I could've sworn I heard him mutter under his breath, "Yes, you do look good, Bella."


End file.
